


Study Break

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: just a short beacon era phoenix smut thing. might add more.





	Study Break

Taiyang and Raven sat across from one another at the large oak table in the corner of the library, the only sounds being that of pencils against paper.

It had been relatively uneventful during the hour or so they had spent hunched over their respective textbooks. The warm spring weather had given most students the incentive to forgo the book filled walls and instead spend their time in the sun, where they might study or just as likely, avoid studying as loudly as they like.

Taiyang did his best to focus but the creeping sensation of being watched couldn’t be shaken from his mind. More than once already he’d flicked his gaze towards his teammate to find her red eyes fixed on him. Each time he’d cast his eyes back down towards his paper, hoping that the woman wasn’t in another of her foul moods.

The slow, steady, and deliberate tapping of a pencil against the aged wood came from Ravens direction. Try as he might to block it out the blonde, after several minutes finally looked up.

The tapping stopped as the two locked eyes. Raven slowly lifted up her pencil and released her hold on it, letting it fall to the floor.

“Pick that up” she said

“It’s like six inches away from you” Tai muttered attempting to turn back to his studies. “Get it yourself.”

“Pick. It. Up.” Raven repeated through clenched teeth.

With a sigh, Taiyang closed his textbook and made his way under the table. Ravens pencil was in plain sight, so he simply crawled over to her side and grabbed it. He held up the item to her yet she didn’t take it.

He watched as a small sinister grin etched itself along the woman’s face. It unnerved him, but before he could retreat back the way he’d come, Ravens legs wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him closer to her lap. It became apparent to Tai very quickly that Ravens school skirt was all the she was wearing under the table.

“Uh ..Rae-“ he stammered. “Don’t- don’t you think we’re moving abit fast? I mean anyone could walk in..”

Raven bit her lip in anticipation, she could feel Tai’s hot breath on her core as he halfheartedly struggled against her.

“You know it would be all too easy just to snap your neck from this position”~ she said slowly tightening her hold on him.

She felt his resistance cease and the sigh leave his lips.

The sense of smug satisfaction was a delectable addition to feel of his tongue meeting her bare flesh. Raven leaned her head back and closed her eyes reveling in the sensation.

“Raven?”

Summers voice caused Ravens eyes to snap open once more. She felt Tai pause and she closed her thighs tightly around his head to be sure he understood to keep quiet.

The white caped girl stood sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of her cloak, seemingly unaware that Raven wasn’t alone.

“Have…have you seen Tai?” Summer said quietly “we were supposed to spend some time together once he was done studying but..I can’t seem to find him.”

Raven almost smirked. If only she knew. Tai and Summer had gotten alittle too close for Ravens liking but the blonde was hers and she wasn’t planning on sharing.

“Yes he-“ Ravens sentence was cut short as she felt the warm sensation of movement once more.

That son of a bitch. This must be his idea of payback. The tip of his tongue teasingly dragged across her edges, making small circles here and there. Raven gripped tightly to the cover of her textbook fighting to keep composure.

“He…he went to go…find something to eat” Raven managed out. “You should go look for him. Elsewhere.”

“Raven are you feeling alright?” Summer asked concern filling her voice. “Your face is really red..”

“I’m fine”

Summer leaned over the table and put her hand on the dark haired woman’s forehead.

“Raven you’re burning up…and sweating really bad..”

Raven could feel Taiyang slowly working his way upwards, finding the spot where he knew his teasing could do its worst. Oh she would make him pay for this later..

“You know what..” Raven said fighting back the urge to gasp. “I think I’m just..getting sick..I’m sure if you went and fixed me some of that soup..id feel much better..”

Summers face lit up at the chance to care for one of her teammates. She seemed positively giddy as she assured Raven that she’d be back before she’d know it and sprinted off to no doubt prepare all sorts of inane pampering supplies that Raven would have to endure. She held her face in her hand as a low groan slipped out.

“She’s gone..now stop slacking off” Said Raven.

The wiggling warmth slipped deeper within, twirling and prodding along as far as it could manage. Ravens breaths became shorter as she felt her heart race.

Her hands reached under the table, her fingers running through the blonde locks briefly before gripping them hard and pulling the young man even closer.

The soft short moans that escaped her lips seemed to give new energy to her partner, whose movements became more feral. Eagerly exploring every nook and cranny and lapping up the excitement that flowed out as Raven laid her head down. Her legs trembled, quivering involuntarily as she whispered his name again and again.

The build up of pressure became to much to hold back anymore as she snapped back upwards, arching her back against the chair with a loud gasp as the waves of pleasure peaked.

There she sat limply in her seat, her breaths coming in ragged bursts, the blondes motions slowed as he now focused on cleaning up the mess he had helped make.

Taiyang leaned his head against the soft inside of her thigh and looked up at her with a smirk.

“Well..?” He asked

Ravens hands released their harsh grip and her fingers slid through the golden strands of hair with a surprising gentleness.

“Oh..poor..sweet ..Tai ….you think I’m finished with you?…” Raven cooed “That was just the warm up”~


End file.
